When science goes wrong
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: Bella is asked to help with a science experiment, but her love of animals leads to dire and unexpected results.


A thick cover of clouds covered the sky. It was ominous but it was if there was something hanging in the air around us.

Life was never simple and I was starting to believe that, that was the way that things were going to stay. Probably just for me.

I was sitting out in the meadow gazing up at the sky and wondering how I had gotten into the situation that I was in. I felt as though I should have been more concerned about the situation that I was in but I really couldn't find the energy or the strength to resolve this. I would have to get some help.

As to what happened. Well it's a long story…

The day had started as any other; I got up, had a shower, got dressed and headed off to school.

I saw Edward standing about 20 feet away from me in the car park. He smiled at me and I instantly felt my heart flutter. He was so incredible.

The morning was fairly average; it hardly differed from any other morning at the hell hole that was school.

It was after recess that things had started to become weird. I was heading off the biology when Mr. Hedley came up behind me.

"Bella I need you to come and help me out with one of my experiments. I've told your teachers that you'll be coming with me to help me out with an important activity so you have been excused from all of your classes. So will you help me?" I wasn't quite sure how to answer him.

He had notice my pause and so that's when he said something that really excited me.

"You will get extra credit and have access to all of the science rooms and equipment for whenever you need it." That was the deal clincher. How could I refuse that?

"Alrighty, where are we going and what are we doing?" I asked actually excited that I would actually get to do a proper science experiment and not just the severely watered down experiments that we usually did.

"I need some help with completing vivisections on frogs to remove there spleen because I think there is a link between the enzymes produced in a frogs spleen and vampire venom. I think the enzymes could be used to create an anti venom for what the vampires produced." This excited me even more. This would prevent so many deaths that were created by rogue vampires who had changed children or those that were unwilling.

"Awesome let's go!" He started walking down the long and sterile hallway until we came to the prac room. In the room was all of the equipment that we would require such as scalpel, anesthetic, vampire venom and of course, the frogs.

"Bella can you set everything up while I go and just finalize everything we need?" He had actually trusted me enough to set up the whole experiment. I was kind of honored!

"Yep, sure. I can definitely do that!" I said trying not to sound too exuberant.

Also I need you to use the ether to make the frogs unconscious because we don't want them awake when we start to cut them open." I was kind of shocked. But then I did recall that he had said vivisection and not dissection so of course he was always planning to cut them while they are awake. I shouldn't have been so short sighted and should have actually listened to what he said.

"Okay." I said somewhat shakily. I was kind of reluctant to help now knowing the frogs were going to be alive. It was so much more pressure not to make a mistake that would ultimately affect the rest of the animals' life.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I started to sanitize all of the surfaces, trying my hardest to avoid what I had actually volunteered for. After everything was done and I could no longer avoid it, I turned to the frogs and slowly pulled one out of the glass aquarium. It was as if instantly I had an affinity with this creature and I found the need to protect it… in any way I could.

I looked around the room to try and find a resource that I could use to smuggle the frogs out of the lab. But it was all to no avail.

That's when I saw it. And an idea hit me like a ton of breaks.

I started to frantically search around the room for a syringe. I didn't bother to close any of them because I was so desperate to help these animals as quickly as possible. Fortunately I found a syringe fairly quickly.

I ran over to where the frogs were and I pulled one of the biggest green ones out.

I did what I never thought I would ever do. I put the syringe into the venom and started to pull it up into it. Then I injected the venom into the frog. The frog seemed as though it was appreciative for my help so I subsequently did it to all of the other frogs with a similar result.

And then I waited. Waited to see if anything would come out of what I had just done and waited for the repercussions that I was likely to face as a result of what I had just done.

The reaction was quick.

With humans it often took quite a while for the body to transform into a vampire. But not for the frogs. They started screaming with the most horrendous high pitched noise that I had ever heard and then all of a sudden it stopped.

They opened their eyes one by one and they had changed from the red color that they were initially to a deep maroon.

They had a look of blood lust but it wasn't aimed at me, in fact the look they were giving me was as if I was some sort of master and they were my progeny waiting for a task to do.

I smiled at my new minions. This was going to be a fun day.

"Come frogs!" I said aloud and they started to follow me. Just as we reached the door frame Mr. Hedley walked in and stopped automatically when he saw us.

"Bella what have you done?!"

I did the only thing I could think of in that moment to try and get away with what I had done.

"Frog Minions!" I screamed. "ATTACK!"

AS soon as the words came out of my mouth I instantly regretted saying them. The frogs leaped up onto Mr. Hedley and started to drain him of every ounce of blood in his body until he was nothing more than a mere shell of a human.

The frogs looked satiated. But there was still a definite blood lust. Although I thought it was only minor. I mean seriously what is the worst thing that a group of well-fed Vampire frogs could do? I mean they are pretty small and if they are like every other normal vampire, the likelihood of them actually staying in a group together was very slim. They would more than likely disband.

"Minions!" I yelled to get their attention. They were happily bouncing on top of Mr. Hedley. "Be free. Enjoy your life out in the wild."

The frogs looked momentarily confused and then it hit them. They all hopped out of the room at an intense speed. They were free now and they would be happy.

Only I could not foresee the true extent of the damage that they would cause. If only I had the intuition to see the ramifications and put a stop to it before it began. The rampage had begun and they were attacking the other students as well as any animals they could find in the vicinity.

Clearly all this was not going to end well and so I did the only thing that I could think to do. I ran.

This is how I have ended up in the predicament that I am currently in. I don't quite know how I'm going to tell the Cullen's and how to actually resolve the issue. But I know everything will work out eventually.

And so that is why I'm just going to deal with it another day…

Thanks for reading and please review! xx


End file.
